Normal Saturday
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Everyone is going to celebrate the end of the summer before High School by going to Rhonda’s party, but someone else decides to celebrate it differently. Curly holds Rhonda’s party hostage and A & H are trapped inside. How will they get out, or will


Normal Saturday  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Just your average Saturday? I don't think so. Saturdays were started by sleeping in, hanging out with your friends, then ended with parties. That night Rhonda Wellington Lloyd was having a party-a party by her definition of the 'cool people.' Now days, that meant pretty much everyone except the extreme geeks-you know, Brainy, Sheena, Eugene.but there was one that really wanted revenge. Someone so obscure you didn't even have to guess.  
  
Helga was actually looking forward to this party. She decided to knock everyone off their feet with how much she'd changed. Since this was Rhonda's end of the summer party before the third year of High School, she felt the need to make herself more presentable, in a casual way.  
  
She'd changed over the summer with the help of Phoebe. She was a perfect size five (for her figure) and had grown into her big feet by reaching 5'7". Her long sun-kissed hair flowed straight down to the middle of her back-and her eyes. They could hypnotize any unsuspecting man she wanted to. She learned how to work them while being away at a relative of Phoebe's house. She came across a man she liked; she seduced him but was careful of not going to far. She merely flirted with them, as if they were target practice. Her lips were reserved for that flaxen haired angel.  
  
Arnold was changing into a pair of jeans when he got a chill down his spine. One of those strange, 'something's gonna happen' chills. He shivered just thinking of it. Soon he shrugged it off not thinking twice of it and continued getting ready. He wanted to surprise everyone at Rhonda's party. Over the summer he had been working out. He didn't have the six- pack he wanted but who needs that? He just wanted people to notice him more, not for girls to hang off him. He sloshed on some aftershave as he grabbed his keys and hopped in his car. Heading toward Gerald's house he turned on the radio and sang along to the song, 'In the End' by Linkin Park.  
  
'Is everything ready? Good.' A dark figure talked to himself. He was evidently in need of some serious help. A backpack was heard being zipped up as he headed out the door in a state of mind for preparation of his targets.  
  
The party was wild and riveting. The door remained unlocked as everyone piled in. Rhonda decided for this to be a non-alcoholic party since the last time she had a keggar the cops busted the party. Her father had taken away her favorite convertible for that incident so she was stuck with driving her PT Cruiser for the week.  
  
Phoebe and Helga arrived together in hopes of finding men. Both were single and very eligible bachelorettes. For Helga, that was no problem but Phoebe hadn't mastered the eye technique. No matter how hard Helga tried to teach it to her, it seemed as though her intelligence left little room for things such as these. Helga was determined for Phoebe to get a guy by the end of the night.  
  
Arnold and Gerald came and walked around. Clad in jeans and a white tank top with a blue flannel shirt over, Arnold was ready to party. Surprisingly, Gerald was wearing similar attire. Arnold spotted a beautiful blonde woman talking to Phoebe across the room. He rushed over to dance with her before any other guy could snag her.  
  
'Wanna dance?' Arnold asked the woman. She turned around and gasped.  
  
'S-sure. Why not.' She realized that he didn't recognize her.  
  
~May as well toy with him till he figures out who I am.~ Helga thought to herself. He took her hand and she turned around as he led her to the floor. She gave Phoebe a wink and Phoebe returned it with a thumbs up.  
  
She pressed her body up against his and wrapped her arms around him. He mirrored her actions as they sway to the beat. Her long blonde hair flowed with every movement. It cascaded a little past her hot pink tube dress that enhanced certain features well. He suddenly felt they were moving too fast but something about her made him feel as if he knew her. Something made him stay-it was.her eyes. They pierced right through him and stuck. They said they wanted more. She turned around and pushed her hips against his, which threw him off guard for a second. Once he regained his composure, he wrapped his hands around her flat stomach as she placed her hands upon his. Just then he got that cold feeling again.  
  
'BAM!' The noise could be heard miles away. Arnold and Helga fell, with him covering her feeling the need to protect her. She let out a scream so ear piercing the car's alarms went off outside. Arnold looked down and realized he was crushing her more than protecting her. He got off her but remained low. They looked at one another with bright red crimsoned faces.  
  
Another shot was fired as she let out the same shriek. After Helga calmed a little, they looked up to see what was making the awful racquet.  
  
Curly was standing there holding a gun pointed at the crowd.  
  
'Nobody moves! -Or you'll meet your doom!!! Ha ha ha ha!' He screamed like a maniac. Black clothing was draped around his skin and zebra stripes were painted on his body-a little change from the tiger stripes. Everyone should've known he'd end up doing something as drastic as this considering he held the recess balls hostage in the principal's office that one time.  
  
'Everybody stays in this room! Nobody leaves or you get shot! Ha ha ha ha!' He'd gone mad.  
  
~Where's Phoebe!? I gotta find her! She's just gotta be okay! Arnold's okay, he's right here.~ Helga screamed inside her mind. Her best friend has just gotta be here, or safely outside. Just then a lightbulb appeared over her head and she reached into her purse to produce a pink cell phone with lightning bolts on it. (A/N: that's what my phone looks like!!:D) She found Phoebe's name on her phone list and pressed send. The phone rang a few times until someone answered.  
  
'Hello?' a voice was heard on the other side.  
  
'P-Phoebes? Is that you?' She asked shakily.  
  
'Helga! Where are you? I'm outside.'  
  
'I'm trapped in the room Curly's holding us hostage in.' Phoebe gasped on the other side.  
  
'Isn't there a way out?' Before Helga could respond Arnold grabbed her hand and drug her to the back corner of the room far from Curly.  
  
'A-are you okay?' He asked her. She made an angry hush sign with her lips and continued talking to Phoebe.  
  
'No, the only exit is where he is. W-we've gotta get outta here Phoebes! We're all gonna die!!!'  
  
As she said that, Arnold recognized it. The subway, the haunted train-it was all coming back to him. This was.  
  
'Helga?' He asked, she turned and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Once she regained herself, she snapped back at him.  
  
'I-I don't know what you're talking about!! I'm talking to Phoebe trying to find a way out football head!' and with that she slapped her hand over her mouth. Arnold was well aware of who she was now.  
  
'Helga, you're the only one who calls me football head. Has Phoebe found a way out?' She stared at him for a moment but then decided this was not the time. There were about twenty people in this room that needed a way out and Phoebe was the only one that could help them at this moment.  
  
'N-no. We're trying to figure something out. Phoebe! Call the police, then call me back.' And she pressed end.  
  
'Helga, we're gonna get outta here. We've just got to calm Curly down.'  
  
'Yeah, that's likely hair boy. I'd like to see you get past that gun. Much more deadly than rubber balls.' She spat sarcastically.'  
  
They sat down for a few minutes not seeing anyone that they knew well enough so they just sat side by side against the wall. The phone rang again.  
  
'Phoebe! Are the cops coming!?'  
  
'Yes. When they get here, they need you to give Curly the phone so they can complete their maneuvers of calming his nerves. My favorite psychologist.'  
  
'I don't need a psychology lesson Phoebes, we need to get outta here! And are you crazy!? He'll kill me if I get near him!'  
  
'Helga. It's you only chance to outlive this crises. You will decease along with all our classmates if you don't do this.'  
  
'Okay, I guess I'll do it.'  
  
'The police are here. Get Curly on the phone.'  
  
'Okay.' She got off the ground and started towards Curly. Arnold grabbed her arm.  
  
'What are you doing?' He asked in a worried tone.  
  
'The police need to talk to psycho boy over there' she gestured towards Curly. He nodded, then added, 'Be careful.' She gave him a small smile in reassurance that she'd be okay. She walked slowly towards Curly. As she approached him, he went hysterical. He jumped off his post and put Helga in a headlock. She screamed and he fired a shot at the ceiling. It wasn't until then that she saw Rhonda and some other guy lifeless on the ground, drenched in their own blood. She started to whimper and he put the barrel of the gun on her temple.  
  
'If anybody tires any funny stuff, the girl gets it.then you! Ha ha ha ha!' He shrieked in his own delight. Everybody froze-everybody, except one brave man.  
  
'Curly, stop this. You're talking crazy.' Arnold emerged from the crowd. Helga felt the cold steel press harder on her temple, which was pounding form the rush of her blood.  
  
'Thaddeus, Thaddeus Gamelthorpe is my name. More any closer and the girl gets it!'  
  
'Cur-I mean Thaddeus, Helga was just giving you the phone. Someone wants to talk to you.'  
  
'Sure! That's what you want me to think. I'll kill her before I talk to them!' Helga started to cry, hard.  
  
~Save me, Arnold. Hurry up football head!~ she thought to herself. Arnold stepped back one step and put his hands up in front of him.  
  
'We're not trying to pull anything on you. We just want you to let go of Helga. You don't want to do this. You're going to jail if you do.  
  
'How stupid do you think I am?! I'm going to jail either way, so why not kill her?'  
  
'You're not going to get anywhere with that. Just talk to the people on the phone. They've got a compromise for you. It's the right thing to do.' Arnold always had a way with talking to people. Curly was the hardest yet.  
  
'N-no! I can't talk to them! I'm gonna kill her if you come closer with that phone!' Arnold started walking slowly over to the phone as every one watched. He slowly picked it up and held it up to show Curly.  
  
'There's nothing harmful about the phone. Just let Helga go and talkto the people. They want to help you.' Just then, the phone (which had ended the call between Helga and Phoebe's phones.) rang. Curly jumped and pulled the trigger. The gun jumped along with him, but Helga didn't and the bullet grazed the hairs of her head. It smashed through the wall at a rapid speed. Everyone screamed and Curly lost his grip on Helga. She fell forwards then turned and backed far away from him. In the past she'd called him a sad poor twisted freak, and this whole event just proved that. Curly regained his composure and pointed the gun at Helga.  
  
'Give me the Phone!' Arnold walked over to Curly and handed him the phone.  
  
'Whadda you want?!' The cop on the other line was ready for a remark like that. He'd been told this kid needed to be locked away in a mental hospital.  
  
'Hello Thaddeus. My name is Dan,' the officer said since Curly would go ballistic if he knew he was talking to a cop. 'I just want to talk to you about what you're doing right now.'  
  
'Yeah, I'm listening.'  
  
'Well, I was hoping you'd let those people go? They need to get home since school starts in two, well one day now. Can you please let them out?' He talked slowly, in a soothing voice. If he tried to threaten Curly, he'd just scare him and he'd kill everyone.  
  
'Why would I care? I'm not going to school in two days anymore.'  
  
'You've got to think of what's best for everyone else too. If you do, they'll do the same for you. They'll-'  
  
'They never did before. Why would it change now? It wouldn't!' Curly interjected.  
  
'These people need to go home. You're gonna come out eventually. How about you let five people out?'  
  
'No! Never!' He yelled and pressed the end button hard on the phone. 'Take your phone Helga! I won't need it anymore. And don't even try using Ol' Betsy on me! I'll just show you my new friend...Fred.' He held up the gun again to show her that he was serious and about to do everything if it threatened him. She gulped and stood up as a pair of warm arms embraced her from behind. Turning her head, she came face to face with sea green emerald eyes. He looked at hers and they were not those hypnotizing ones anymore. They showed sadness and sorrow. There was also something else- something among all the rarities of her emotions. It was something that seemed very foreign to be in her-terror. She was scared; but who could blame her. Out of everyone there she had it the worst so far, besides the dead people. She'd almost been killed. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.  
  
'It'll be okay Helga, I promise.' He told her. She fell into him and hugged him even tighter. He just stood there and hugged her back. She pulled away as he lead her to the same corner they were at earlier. On the way over, her phone fell out of her purse.  
  
'Let's get some sleep, if we can. It's gonna be a long night.' She just nodded. He sat down and opened his arms welcoming her into them. She followed leaning her head upon his chest. They closed their eyes, their breathing mixed until it became in sync.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Her eyes burned even though they weren't open. The sun was beating hard on them. Her eyes fluttered a few times before opening, finding herself face to face with her protector. She smiled and touched his cheek causing him to stir for a moment before opening his eyes as well. Their eyes found each others and Helga put her spell on him with out meaning to-and then it happened. Almost at the same time their heads moved toward each other's and they gently pressed lips against one another. They found their arms already woven around so they just embraced tighter. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes before hearing the click of a gun. They were so in their own little world that they hadn't realized Curly had walked over and pointed the gun, this time at Arnold's head.  
  
'Well Romeo, I guess it's not your little girlfriend this time. I guess it's you.'  
  
'Curly, stop. You've gone mad. Believe me, you don't want to do this.'  
  
'Shut-up! I'm sick of your do-gooder advice, as Helga would put it.' She shuddered upon hearing him compare himself to her. She just stated wide- eyed; wanting to say something but nothing would come out of her mouth. She didn't want to make things worse. Or is the worst crime not saying anything at all?  
  
'Maybe before you go, I'll give you the advice instead...' He pushed the gun harder up against Arnold's head.  
  
'Freeze! Don't move! Drop your weapons!' Upon hearing the cops rush in and yelling at him, Curly dropped the gun somewhere in the process. The cops ran over to him pinning his hands behind him and placing his wrists in hand cuffs.  
  
'You're under arrest for hostage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney.' the cop rambled off the usual stuff to Curly. He fought against them like a wild animal but they restrained him.  
  
'Arnold!' Helga yelled lunging at him wrapping her arms taughtly around him. 'Are you okay football head!?' He smiled at her gesture. She was trying to break the tense moment he had, much like her own. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her back. Confused at how the cops knew Curly left his post, she pulled back from his embrace.  
  
'How did they know Curly was gone from the exit?' He mirrored her confused expressions as a brunette walked up to them. The long tendrils of curls flowed slightly past her shoulders and bounced as she walked. Her green eyes-wait! Green?  
  
'I'm just ever so sorry, but I hope you don't mind that I used your cell phone, but I wanted them to get Curly, just ever so much. And they kept calling back on your phone but Curly just wouldn't talk to the police men and you were asleep.' Helga was about to strangle her if she said those line one more time, but she did save her life, didn't she?  
  
'Lila?' Wow is Arnold dense. She and Helga both looked at him skeptically. She'd changed over all those years. How had she gotten the phone though?  
  
'Hey! Who said you could snoop in my purse!?'  
  
'Oh, it wasn't in your purse. I'm certain I found it on the ground. Why, it's just oh-so cute.'  
  
'Oh-uh.so you called the cops? How'd you know Phoebe's number?'  
  
'Well I just found the last number received in the menu and I pressed redial. Wow, the police move just ever-so fast these days.' She chirped. Helga now wished Curly had pulled the trigger when it was there.  
  
'Well, I'd better let you two get outside. It's just been awful in here. I'm certain I ought to be getting outside too.' And with that she left. Arnold stood up and held his hand out to Helga. She accepted and he helped her up.  
  
'Lets get outta here.' Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and smiling, he kissed her cheek.  
  
'Yeah, lets.' They walked outside where the press, the ambulances, police, fire department, lots of worried parents, and.Phoebe and Gerald waiting. Flirting was hardly a way to describe those two's conversations. Helga just smiled.  
  
~She must have finally gotten the eye technique~  
  
Both Helga and Arnold were whisked away by paramedics and driven to the hospital as precautions.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few weeks later, about a month before the trial found Arnold and Helga wrapped in each other's arms on his roof stargazing; or that's what they claimed to be doing. They had ditched Arnold's party to be alone and just talk...as close friends.  
  
'Arnold?' She looked up at him with her eyes that were made to hypnotize. Those deep blue sapphires were like a whirlpool; they sucked you in and never let you out.  
  
'Hmm?' He mumbled and tightened his grip on her.  
  
'What now?' He looked at her bewildered.  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'I mean our relationship? Where are you?' For him it was like being a root deep in the ground, with no answer. He'd developed feelings for her over that few weeks after the incident, but wasn't sure if they were right. But, one look into her deep blue eyes drown his mind and thoughts. His heart took over. He leant foreword so his lips were a centimeter from hers.  
  
'I love you' He murmured against her lips before pressing them fully on hers. She responded with sweet kisses, multiplied by the passion. His tongue felt every inch of her mouth and hers gently massaged. He brought her so close it would be hard for any molecule to pass through. Her hands play with his messy blond hair. They kissed under the moonlight on that Saturday evening. Now that's a normal Saturday. 


End file.
